


Phenethylamine

by Ink_Canned



Category: atarashiichizu
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Canned/pseuds/Ink_Canned
Summary: 清晨的空气中突然想吃巧克力的心情





	Phenethylamine

从剛醒来到发现他整个人都被圈在慎吾怀里，一共花费了八秒钟。

即使昨晚喝了点酒，自己规律的早起生物钟依然发挥着作用。冬季仍未过去，只有一点点微弱的灰蓝色晨光溜出地平线，从剛的窗帘缝隙逃逸进屋寻找安身之所。剛费了点劲，总算从慎吾有力的怀抱中挤出足以转动肩膀的缝隙，鼻尖却很快感受到被窝外冰冷的早晨空气。

啊，昨晚一定是忘了开暖气。明知两个人紧拥的睡姿并不寻常，但怕冷的剛还是忍不住把整个人缩回慎吾暖烘烘的怀抱里去，才开始试图理解现在的情况。

为什么会被慎吾搂在怀里呢？今天是久违的两人同时的假期没错，昨晚慎吾过来喝了点酒也没错，但剛并不觉得自己有喝得太超过。虽然头仍然晕晕乎乎，但也并没有宿醉的恶心疼痛，而是一种舒适又轻飘飘的感觉。自己和慎吾睡成这个样子，准是自己睡着后慎吾又喝到不记得开暖气，才在这种冷天气下把自己当成抱枕。努力挪了挪身体，剛蹭蹭枕在脸颊下慎吾的温热手臂，仍带点迷糊地盯着眼前慎吾的睡脸看。

虽然慎吾早就成长为工作优秀又可靠、独当一面、甚至在很多方面照顾着年长的剛的出色的成年人，但从此刻满脸安详闭着眼睛沉睡的表情中，剛仍能找到小时候无忧无虑又可爱，打累了游戏在地板上睡得七荤八素的那个弟弟。

那时候二人也曾睡成这样搂搂抱抱的状态，还被哥哥们私下担心过。二人的肌肤接触确实一直就多过正常的男性朋友，但是是因为晚熟吗？谁都嘻嘻哈哈地不以为意。

嘛，毕竟那时真的还是小鬼嘛。

但是现在不同了。这个想法掠过剛的脑海，令他突然紧张起来。具有成熟的性意识后，二人自然而然地减少了过分亲昵的行为——虽然在大部分人来看依然是过于亲昵了——离上次在床上贴得这么紧已经有很长一段时间了，甚至要追溯到成年前。

而且自己虽然好好穿着T恤和睡裤，但慎吾只穿着一条内裤。剛家有几件慎吾能穿的宽松T恤，但他昨晚显然已经醉得不愿去找。

被慎吾高体温的皮肤直接贴着，剛感到自己有一点手足无措。慎吾抱得很紧，而且慎吾的手臂即使在睡梦中也沉重而有力，不弄醒慎吾，剛是没办法挣脱这个怀抱的。

但剛犹豫了一会儿，还是没有这么做。一种显而易见的原因是慎吾在早晨很难被叫醒，并且他最近工作很忙碌；而另一种原因剛并不太愿意对自己承认，因为那打破了自己的常识。

剛享受这个怀抱和肌肤接触。不仅因为他过着相对而言禁欲、缺少肌肤接触、容易突然之间决堤而出的生活，更重要的是因为对象是慎吾。

从什么时候开始觉得慎吾的温度和气味具有性吸引力呢？对青梅竹马的同性好友产生非分之想这一点当然是不被允许的，所以剛将自己的迷恋隐藏得很好，即使慎吾无条件的温柔、超过必要时间的注视与容易想歪的玩笑也没能令其显山露水。在普通的日常生活中剛甚至骗过了自己，把这些念头压进潜意识的深海，成功地当做完全不存在。

但今天不行。这个地方不行。突然鲜明地意识到慎吾的手臂正包裹着自己，这个念头令闸阀崩溃了。

强烈的渴求冲昏了剛的头脑。在残留酒精和微弱晨光的双重作用下，自己的这张床似乎变成了异空间。对其拥有欲望的肉体赤裸着源源不断传送热量与气味，即使是意志力最强的人也无法在这个地方忍耐。

腰椎感到一阵阵刺激，剛发现自己起了反应。

想做。

明明知道这并不可行，剛却无法阻止自己的身体渐渐发热。

你知道慎吾一直睡得有多深。他还喝了酒，即使动作大一点，这个时间他也不会醒来。

即使被这样的小声音在耳边轻语，剛仍然抵抗着。

也许这是唯一一次机会。不需要妄想，而能看着他做这种事的机会。

……我认输。

小心又着迷地盯着慎吾的睡脸，剛缓缓地将手向下伸进了睡裤。

为了不束缚血流，自己的睡衣非常宽松，这令动作不那么艰难。握住自己已经半硬的勃起，剛动作微小地上下滑动。快感很缓慢地涌上来，但仍然带着点犹豫不决的气味，离真正进入状态似乎总有一步之遥。

尝试了一小会，停下来这个安全得多也理智得多的选项在剛眼前闪烁。他差点松手了，而慎吾正在此时动了动身体，微微皱着眉头从唇间挤出奶声奶气的呻吟。剛感到摆在他后背的手动了几下，试图将剛搂得更紧些。

仅仅是这点动静和摩擦产生的热度，就让新涌上的情欲战胜了一切。沉下腰，剛带着点自暴自弃地更大胆地抚慰自己。外表的皮肤在黏膜质的血管凹痕上滑动，而顶端渐渐渗出的液体流到剛的手指上，令动作产生微微的水声。

意识到自己的呼吸渐渐变得粗重，细小的呻吟似乎马上就要从喉咙里流出，剛用臼齿咬住脸颊内部来制止声音。

慎吾不会注意到的，他睡得很熟。盯着慎吾小孩子一样无邪的睡脸和充满色情味道的微张的厚实嘴唇，剛无法忍耐这满怀负罪感的反差和停止用他的嘴唇做点什么的想象，努力将视线从他脸上挪开，低头望向慎吾的胸膛。

眼前慎吾的胸膛皮肤闪烁着瓷器般的哑光，包裹健壮的骨骼与粗犷的肌肉线条。与自己即使锻炼出肌肉也无法有太多改变的天生瘦削完全不同，慎吾这拥有男性力量感与征服感的体格总是令剛从小就羡慕不已。而那羡慕何时转为想占为己有的欲望，剛此刻也记不起来。他茫然地睁着眼睛，被手部动作一波波的快感冲得迷迷糊糊，盯着慎吾胸骨正中间位置奇妙的两颗竖排的痣。它们在并不明亮的房间里是深褐色，闪着微微暖光，看上去是巧克力味的。剛想用舌头和牙齿去确认，但他仅存的理性阻止了他，剛只能把牙齿咬得更紧些。

慎吾的体温和味道紧紧裹着剛，更加浓重，呼吸似乎比刚才更困难了。剛试图用拇指摩擦自己握着的柱体的顶端缝隙，但是两者都已经太过湿润，他的指腹不断在顶端的小孔处打滑，每次打滑都令他更抑制不住自己声带的抖动。

“嗯……”

可是一声细小的呻吟还是漏了出来。没有办法，剛急躁地腾出一只手，将自己的T恤卷上来，紧紧咬住。

现在连胸部也直接暴露在慎吾的怀抱里了。二人实在太紧贴了，稍微动一下身体，已经坚硬又充血的小小乳头便在慎吾的胸膛上摩擦，就连肌肤颜色的对比都令人心旷神怡。这感觉令更加羞耻的想象涌入剛的头脑，连停下来羞耻的机会也不给他。慎吾宽大又灼热的手掌现在正放在剛的肩背上，剛清楚那些骨节分明又有力的手指的触感比自己的更粗糙一点。如果慎吾用拇指揉搓顶端，再用手掌像挤牛奶似的揉自己经过锻炼但仍柔软的胸肌——用刚好不至于疼痛的力道——直到他的手掌被自己的汗水浸湿，从皮肤上滑开为止的话，该有多舒服呢。

然后自己再对慎吾做同样的事。不仅用手，不仅在乳头，而是用剛自己此刻浸满自己前液的手指抚摸慎吾的身体，用舌头舔他更有感觉的地方，直到慎吾乖乖地放软身体，任我摆布。

想象着慎吾柔顺又可爱地呆在自己身下，血气一下子涌上剛的脸颊。房间越来越亮了，头脑的一隅意识到太阳即将真的跳出地平线。在这暧昧的光线所创造出的魔法时间迎来结束之前，剛咬紧T恤，加快了手上的动作。

他感到了全身的血管都在突突跳动。自己的勃起变得更灼热、更坚硬。腰部的快感完全控制了大脑，他清楚床垫发出了有规律的轻响，但慎吾睡得很熟，再说这马上就要结束了。

想象着自己用各种方式被慎吾所包裹，感到顶端的小孔涌出一大波热液，剛扭曲了脸，紧闭着眼睛试图迎接此生带着最重背德感的高潮。

但这中断了。在剛还没明白发生什么的时候，一股力量便令世界换了个角度。重新睁开眼时，剛发现自己已经仰躺在床垫上，而挡在他的视线与天花板之间的，是从未见过的慎吾的脸。

“……一个人在玩得开心什么啊。”

慎吾也用臼齿紧咬着口腔内壁，但这已经掩盖不住他的粗重喘息。剛满脸茫然地盯着他比平时黑暗无光又深不见底的瞳孔，意识到慎吾正在用一只手胡乱地试图扯掉剛仍挂在腿上的睡裤。

“本来想忍耐的，我。一直。”

完成了这项作业，慎吾直起身，粗暴地拽掉了剛的T恤，盯着剛的眼睛。

“觉悟吧。”

一边说，慎吾一边扯下自己的内裤，那相较之下尺寸更大、颜色更深、看起来更凶猛的已经完全勃起的器官跳出来，直直对着剛的方向，洋溢着将要把他切开揉碎的杀气。

剛终于意识到，他面对的不是可爱的弟弟——从来就不是。面前这位是快要爆发、气势汹汹、或许还是一直以来地渴求着剛的男人。

被恐惧压倒，剛呆然不动，任凭慎吾俯下身把舌头伸进他的嘴唇。感到慎吾的勃起坚硬地磨蹭大腿，手指伸向臀缝，剛发觉他马上就要毫无反抗之力地被夺去全部了。

……但是等一下我就能知道慎吾的痣是不是巧克力味了。

这种想法令剛今早从未正常运转过的晕晕乎乎的大脑稍微平静了一点。于是他顺从本能，也伸出舌头，试着缠上慎吾的。

END


End file.
